<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee After Dark by RiskyDustyLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600070">Coffee After Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyDustyLove/pseuds/RiskyDustyLove'>RiskyDustyLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, My First Smut, One Shot, Porn with barely any plot, Reader-Insert, Table Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyDustyLove/pseuds/RiskyDustyLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Ryuu had a long day working at Kina Coffee, and now they've found themselves blowing off some after-work steam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee After Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It had been a tiring work shift—not in the physical sense, since Ryuu and _____ had been trapped behind the counter for almost six hours straight, but it had been mentally exhausting thanks to demanding patrons and downright unpleasant people. Even Ryuu’s typically optimistic aura was gloomy, though ______ was more gloomy. Had she not been working alongside Ryuu the whole time, she would have totally regretted filling in for Touma’s shift. Little did she know she would want to kiss Touma’s feet the next time she saw him by the time this night was over.</p><p>     Ryuu shut the kitchen and main overhead lights off, leaving only the dull reminder of light from the sparsely placed incandescent lights in the ceiling. _____ had already closed all of the shades, not even the street lights’ chill glow visible through the slats. Ryuu tossed aside his apron, revealing his well-fitted v-neck long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. He slumped in one of the cozier reading chairs and relaxed, his large body filling where he sat quite well. Glancing at him enviously, _____ began sweeping the floor. She watched as Ryuu lifted his long arms over his head and stretched upward. As he did so, his back arched and his muscles contracted in near unison with a primal groan of a satisfactory stretch. _____ couldn’t help but stop short, such a sound she had never heard come from this seemingly gentle giant.</p><p>     “_____ , come join me.” His low voice had an extra hint of dreaminess to it, probably due to the weariness of the day getting to him. “We worked long enough, take a load off. Besides, resting by myself is lonely.”</p><p>     Unable to refuse the almost pouty tone he was taking on, _____ abandoned the broom against the counter and made her way towards him. However, she did not notice the low coffee table that had been positioned in her path towards the couch adjacent to Ryuu. She walked straight into the corner of it, sending her keeling forwards in a gasp of pain and confusion. As spears of pain faded and she gathered her wits, she realized she hadn’t fallen to the ground as she was expecting. Rather than the cold, hard embrace of the tiling against her face, _____ felt the hard, warm embrace of Ryuu’s lap. She scrambled to get up, trying to escape from this dangerous position. Why did his lap feel so firm—</p><p>     “Are you alright?!” Ryuu asked out of concern, a hand immediately floating to cover his crotch while his other braced _____ ’s left shoulder as she struggled to prop herself up on the arm of his chair.</p><p>     “No,” she whimpered, attempting to get a little more of her footing back but wincing.</p><p>Ryuu sat up for a bit more leverage and gently pulled _____ onto sitting on his lap. “Just sit and rest for a minute,” he sounded almost breathless as he wiped the vestiges of tears from _____’s eyes and stared into them.  </p><p>     _____ stared up at him, her cheeks—and frankly down below—burning hot. Ryuu always was more physical with people, freely giving hugs or pats on the back, but this was the first time she had ever had this much contact with him. His eyes seemed to be drinking in every detail of her face, causing her to break eye contact to stare at her hands. They had been in her lap, and now Ryuu had put a slightly rough yet gentle hand over them. His other hand was supporting her at the curve of her back, only worsening the burning sensation in her womanhood.</p><p>     “_____...I—“ Ryuu started to say, but bit his upper lip and squirmed under her, but very quickly he even stopped that action. His face was now turning red.</p><p>     “Wh—oh—“ she almost asked what was wrong until she felt something different about Ryuu’s lap. She wriggled for a moment to confirm what she was feeling, causing another primal groan to slip from Ryuu’s throat. “Sorry!” The lustfully smug smile on _____’s face didn’t match her apology. “You were like that before I sat down, weren’t you?”</p><p>     “It’s not...ah, there’s no going past this,” Ryuu said in an embarrassed tone. “Y-yes, I-I was. I’m sorry, I just…” his tanned face reddened to a deliciously warm hue, a bead of sweat finally giving up its hold and slipping down the side of his jaw. “You are beautiful, and there’s something about you that lures me in. There’s a lot I have felt to say...to do…If I don’t hold back now, I might not stop—“ he cut his words off again, casting his gaze to the floor.</p><p>     _____ tightened her thighs together and pressed her weight into Ryuu’s lap, a small gasp leaving her lips as she felt more of his bulging manhood. “Who says we need to stop? Why not plunge in?”</p><p>     Ryuu’s lips were still parted from the gasping moan he made as he felt the pressure building. “You really want to...do <em> that </em>?”</p><p>     She giggled as his pure way of wording it, then went straight for his lips. Her quick movement took his breath away, sucking her mouth more into his. Without much intention, their tongues found each other and toyed around, until _____ backed away. “How’s that for your answer?” she panted.</p><p>     Ryuu’ eyes flashed, and all sense of innocence fled, as if a switch within him had flipped. His lips curled into a mischievously greedy smile as he went in for a voracious kiss. While their lips were still connected, _____ straddled Ryuu’s lap and she let her weight sink fully into him. His hips bucked upwards in response as he grunted. They panted for air once again and looked more boldly into each other’s eyes. Ryuu initially placed his hands on her shoulders, but as she leaned in to kiss the side of his jaw, he slipped his hands up the sides of her neck and tangled his fingers in her hair. The feeling of his hands holding her head sent warm shocks of passion through her being, making her lose more reason as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and deeply inhaled. The smell of coffee beans that clung to his clothes invigorated her, but Ryuu’s natural sweet scent mingled with his sweat made her almost purr. She couldn’t help but bite down on one of the muscular sinews his neck. The yelping gasp he made as he pulled her head away made her giggle sinisterly.</p><p>     Ryuu let go of her hair, allowing his hands to travel to the front of her. He traced her collarbones and studied every detail of her chest before looking up almost pleadingly. With a coy grin, _____ undid her apron tie, and Ryuu eagerly yanked her apron up off of her and dropped it to the floor. He slipped a searching hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. It filled his hand quite perfectly, making him even more pleased. He squeezed it and kissed it from over her shirt. “I want to see...all of you.”</p><p>     “Only if I get to see all of you.”</p><p>     Ryuu nodded, eagerly grasping at the back of his collar and pulling his shirt off in one movement. Even though his shirt left barely anything to the imagination, the sight of Ryuu’s perfectly toned and sculpted body took _____’s breath away. Without being able to utter a word, she giggled greedily and reached out a hand to trace his abs.</p><p>     “Uh, uh!” Ryuu trapped her hand within his. “Let’s make it even first.”</p><p>     With a pout at being intercepted, _____ grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and peeled it up and off of herself. She noticed just how sweated up she had become herself as she noticed beads of sweat between her breasts. Quickly she undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it into the pile of clothes at their feet. Ryuu studied every inch of her once again, the lust growing to the point that his flaxen eyes seemed to glow with passion. She rubbed herself forward in Ryuu’s lap, the seam of her jeans hitting the right spot for both her and Ryuu. _____ leaned forward and kissed Ryuu’s chest sloppily before he pushed her back slightly to allow himself the room to return the favor. She gasped with pleasure as he licked away her sweat and his mouth found its way to her aroused nipple. He fondled the other in his hand as his tongue paid her breast attention, then he switched. _____ meanwhile dug a hand through Ryuu’s hair and pushed him into her chest even more. She started rocking her hips, grinding herself into Ryuu’s engorged dick.</p><p>     Once he finally came up for air, in between strained grunts he said, “It’s too tight...I need to...let it out.”</p><p>     _____ reluctantly peeled herself off of Ryuu, standing slightly to the side so he had room. As Ryuu stood and slowly undid his belt, _____ grew too impatient and began quickly undoing his pants button and zipper. She yanked down, his boxers traveling down with his jeans, unleashing Ryuu’s dick. It immediately sprang upward, almost hitting _____ in the face. With a shocked laugh, she stared for a moment. It was larger than she had imagined, making her inner parts twitch and pulse in anticipation. As she gained a small semblance of reason she said, “Now it’s my turn.” She stared at Ryuu with a look that pleaded with him to come get her. Obeying nearly immediately, he undid her jeans and gently pulled them down, revealing her tiny pair of striped panties.</p><p>     It was Ryuu’s turn to chuckle, but it rumbled out from a deeper part of him. “So cute...I almost don’t want to mess you up. But, judging by how your eyes are devouring me already, I think you might be happy if I did just that. And all I want to do right now is make you, and me, as happy as possible." He pulled her by the arm into his embrace. Aside from the chills from being completely held against Ryuu’s nakedness, _____ felt the warmth and girth of Ryuu against her underwear and stomach. Filled with another wave of greed and desire, _____ reached and grabbed a fist of Ryuu’s hair and tugged his head down for a kiss. Lips parted, tongues danced around. She pushed his head down further, allowing him the chance to kiss down the length of her body until he reached her panties.</p><p>     “Take them off,” she almost demanded.</p><p>     With a chuckle of anticipation, Ryuu bit the band of her panties and tugged down, finishing removing them and throwing them aside with an eager hand. He stood up, then hoisted _____ straight up, holding her from under her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the couch. He sat down as he went for another kiss. _____ cooed with satisfaction as she rubbed her body up and down Ryuu’s, hitting just the right places. Ryuu slipped his searching hands over her waist, pulling her even closer to his body. He slid them up and down her back, then dangerously down her body, making her quiver, until his hands were on her buttcheeks. She was still much smaller than he was while sitting, causing him to have to lean down slightly. She could feel his panting right next to her ear. “Are you ready?” he asked carefully and kindly, a hint of hungry hopefulness bleeding through. As he waited for a reply, he couldn’t help but rest his cheek against hers and nibble at her ear.</p><p>     She tried to shy away but all she could do was moan pleasurably. “I want to feel all of you. Take my first time.”</p><p>     Ryuu sighed happily into her ear before picking her body up and navigating it towards himself. _____ assisted, grabbing his tip and helping it find its target. She threw her head back and moaned as he pressed into her opening. As soon as he felt her warmth envelop the head, he let her body fall all the way onto it. She squealed out in a mixture of startling pain and intoxicating pleasure while she grabbed Ryuu’s broad back and collapsed into his chest. Ryuu had groaned loudly, she was so tight around him. For a moment neither of them could move no more than a quiver, mostly out of fear of releasing their pleasure already. _____ kissed and bit at Ryuu’s chest and neck while Ryuu did likewise. Soon they felt it was safe to move, Ryuu lifting _____ ’s body up and down while she rocked her hips and held onto his shoulders. They both moaned and panted as their bodies worked as one.</p><p>     _____’s insides tightened first, after which she went limp in Ryuu’s arms. Still inside of her, he held her close to him, his abs pressed right into her soft belly. He quickly flipped her onto her back on the couch and began thrusting into her. She yelped out as her mind reeled from feeling more pleasure than during her first release. Ryuu quickened his pace, and his breathing and grunting became more ragged and wild. </p><p>     “It feels good, right?” he asked with a hint of sadism. “It’s only just beginning.” </p><p>     _____ couldn’t respond, her body tensing and hips bucking as she tried to grasp the fabric of the couch. Ryuu stopped for a moment as her body relaxed, but then he began to wildly thrust, even harder than before. She howled out again, legs shaking, her hands searching for something to ground herself. Soon she was digging her nails into the backs of Ryuu’s muscular arms. As she felt her body begin to finally relax after several waves of mind-wrecking pleasure, _____ felt her insides fill and coat with a new warmth. Ryuu had also stopped thrusting, but he was still twitching as he tried to catch his haggard breath. Their eyes met, and they shared an almost blank look over what had just happened. There really was no going back now. </p><p>     Gently, Ryuu pulled out with a quaking gasp. He looked down on _____’s face, her eyes still wild with desire. “D-do you want to continue? I could keep go—“</p><p>     Sucking air in, _____ lunged up and wrapped an arm around the back of his neck. Her lips crashed into his, and she explored his mouth with her tongue. Her other hand began stroking Ryuu’s slightly less erect dick, making him groan in pleasure at the sudden offense. She tugged up and down his length, giving him no breaks from kisses. Ryuu was steadying himself with one hand grasping the arm of the couch behind his back while the other clutched the skin of _____’s mid-back. He released his load, it splattering on her stomach and oozing over her hand. With a satisfied laugh, _____ released her hold of Ryuu, allowing him to toss his head back and gasp for air. </p><p>     “Now who’s feeling good?” _____ asked coyly as she slid off the couch and began walking away to grab a napkin off one of the tables. </p><p>     As _____ wiped her hand off, Ryuu came up from behind and wrapped an arm around her waist, picking her slightly off the ground with a yelp. “I’m not finished yet.” A grumbly laugh erupted from his throat while he used his free arm to swipe off the creamers, sugars, and napkin dispenser from the table. He pushed her hips into the edge of the table and bent her body forwards over it. Desiring to feel the sensation of Ryuu’s dick inside of her once again, _____ allowed Ryuu to do as he liked. She took her feet wider apart and stuck her butt up higher to better welcome him in. </p><p>    “Better hold on tight to the table,” Ryuu had bent down to her ear to whisper. </p><p>     At first he just rubbed his tip up and down her slit, pressing slightly at her opening every now and then. It was almost more than _____ could take, making her squirm and try to look back at Ryuu to tell him to put it in already. At this, he pushed her back down against the table and drove himself deep within her. She gripped the edge of the table and moaned loudly. With only a couple thrusts she was already orgasming and unable to contain her wails of lustful pleasure.</p><p>     “Such an erotic sound,” Ryuu said as he slowly pulled almost completely out. “I wanna hear it again.” He crashed into her again, pressing and grabbing at her soft hips with his well-worked palms. Every thrust sent _____ further into a manic state of euphoria while her squeals mingled in the air with Ryuu’s grunts. </p><p>     Once again he came inside her, but kept going without stopping until he was ready to do it again. Just before he did, he quickly pulled out and finished over the curve of _____’s lower back. He staggered back a step, finally feeling exhausted and trying to catch his breath. _____ laid against the table for a little bit longer as her body continued to ride out the quivers of her last orgasm and as some of Ryuu’s seed from earlier slipped out of her.</p><p>     They had both recovered their breathing, and _____ carefully got herself up from the table. Her legs were still weak, causing her to almost tip over. Ryuu was there to catch her and scoop her into his arms as if she were his bride. He brought her back to the couch and sat cuddled up with her. As he noticed hints of tear stains on her face, the full realization of their actions hit him.     </p><p>     A pant of guilt hit him and he asked, “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”</p><p>     “Not too much,” _____ managed to say with a tired but content smile, “but that table moved about a foot from where it was.”</p><p>     Ryuu laughed sheepishly, scratching his chin with a finger. “What should we do now…?” he asked quietly, lovingly sliding his hand up and down her arm. “I don’t want this to end.”</p><p>     “Then...why don’t we pick this up tomorrow after work?”</p><p>     Ryuu’s face lit up. “Only maybe we should go to my place instead, just in case I...can’t hold back again.”</p><p>     “Sounds good to me,” _____ giggled before giving Ryuu one last kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>